


Braiding hair to the crackle of a fire

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Minor Angst, Other, Tubbo - Freeform, irl personas, no edits so sorry its bad, platonic fluff, plus tubbo, sbi, tubbo is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: SBI + Tubbo meet up, Techno lets Tubbo braid his hair.If any creators are uncomfy ill take down <3
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Toby Smith | Tubbo, dont be gross
Comments: 15
Kudos: 529





	Braiding hair to the crackle of a fire

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! slight mention of anxiety

Techno is a rather secretive person. He’s not fond of letting people touch him, and overly personal situations make him very uncomfortable.   
He’s especially careful with who he trusts with his precious hair. 

Hair is a weak spot of many, it’s easily pulled and grabbed. He knows from experience.

__________

The decision to travel to the UK was a rather big one, it was an expensive flight and Techno did not like long-distance traveling one bit. 

__________

When he got off the plane his legs were rather wobbly from disuse. He headed to a set of seats where no one was near and took out his phone.   
Settling down he texted Phil,

TheBlade:

Hey Phil, just landed. No rush.

P1lza

Be there soon! I have cookies

TheBlade:

Cookies you say? Alright, see you soon.

__________

Sure enough, ten minutes later Techno’s phone began to ring, “m’ello?” He said tiredly into the speaker. “Hello, I Just arrived at the airport. Where are you?” Phil’s cheery voice answered,   
“Oh, Uhm, I’m in the west gate. I’ll wait for you at the Mcdonalds.” 

As soon as Phil saw Techno, he hurried over, giving him a brief hug, Techno stiffened but didn’t comment on it. “You’re probably tired after that long flight. You can just rest all day today. Tomorrow is when the real fun starts!” He said, laughing at Techno’s jet-lagged expression.   
“Oh boy”

_________

Phil’s house was nice, his wife was staying with her friends for the stay so they had the large house to themselves. “Do you want anything to eat? There’s a good Thai place near here! I can order something for dinner,” Phil asked, already pulling out his phone. “Yeah, that sounds good. Do they have good pad thai?” He asked, yawning.

The food was indeed excellent. Techno ate it thankfully, watching British shows that weren’t available in his state. 

__________

Techno woke up far too early due to the time difference, taking a warm shower, and eating a banana.   
Phil walked into the kitchen half-hour later, looking ready for the day. “W should head out soon, we’re meeting the boys in the park at 10” He beamed, how could he always be so bright??

The two of them left the house at 9:30, not wanting to be late. They arrived five minutes before Wilbur showed up, bear-hugging Phil and patting Techno on the shoulder brotherly. Another few minutes and Tommy’s tall blond head could be spotted turning the corner, Tubbo’s fluffy brown one following not too far behind. 

Tubbo’s mom drove the two boys and gave them each a quick hug, “Ok boys, be nice, no making trouble, call me if you need anything.” She said, kissing Tubbo on the cheek and shaking Phils’ hand before turning and heading back to the car. 

“Bye Mum! Cya later!” Tubbo called after her.

_________

The meet-up was surprisingly peaceful considering the group, Their laughter filled any silences that threatened to last too long. Tommy and Tubbo talked avidly about anything and everything, occasionally bringing the men into their conversation. 

“Alright guys, I think we’ve done just about everything for today, do you all wanna head back to my place? We can order some food and have a game or movie night!” Phil announced to the group, grinning widely. 

“Can we play monopoly??” Tommy yelled, “Yes Tommy, now hush your voice, jeez.”

________

Game night was going well, Techno was beating all of them by a distance, munching on the pepperoni pizza in one hand, “No way! You’re cheating Techno! How do you already have all the red cards!?” Tommy howled, whacking the table playfully. 

“A master never tells,” Techno chuckled, grinning, as he stifled a yawn.   
“Oh jeez, how is it already 11:00?!” Wilbur demanded loudly. “Time flies when you’re having fun,” Phil laughed, watching Tommy and Tubbo team up against Techno.

Phil truly loved his little family, watching Techno unapologetically defeat the two boys in Monopoly while Wilbur watched and laughed uproariously. 

_________

By 12 they were all sleepy, the game left forgotten as they all listened to Wilbur strum on his guitar. Tommy was half-asleep, laying on Tubbo’s lap. Techno laid back against the couch, eyes closed, lips quirked in a smile, Phil sipped at his tea and felt at peace. 

Once Tommy had completely fallen asleep, Tubbo lifted him off his lap, slipping a pillow under his friend’s head.   
When he looked up, he found that Phil had dozed off as well, Wilbur was looking at his phone sleepily, and Techno was watching the fire crackle silently. 

Tubbo noticed Techno’s long hair pulled up into a messy bun that was falling apart. “Hey Techno? I can braid your hair if you want, I do my sisters all the time,” He offered randomly.  
Techno looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face, “I promise I won’t pull it too hard, I’m good at it, swear.” Tubbo said, giggling at Techno’s reaction. 

“I… I suppose you could if you really wanna…” Techno mumbled, looking back at the fire embarrassedly. “Cool! Can I use the hair tie you’re using for the bun?” He asked, sitting down behind the man, Techno fumbled with his hair for a moment, before handing the black hair tie to Tubbo. 

Tubbo ignored how Techno flinched slightly when he first touched his hair, gently parting the light pink sections. 

________

This kind of thing was foreign to Techno, he wasn’t even sure why he allowed Tubbo to braid his hair. Only one other time had someone else braided his hair for him. It was years ago when he was in 3rd grade, his teacher had put it up for him so it wouldn’t get caught when he played outside.

Techno found himself nodding off, whenever he caught himself he would sit up straighter, trying desperately to stop sleep overtaking him. 

________

“...And done!” Tubbo smiled, looking down at his handy work. “Techno..?” Tubbo peered around the couch to find Techno fast asleep, his face looking more peaceful than Tubbo had ever seen before. 

“Oh sorry, I’ll be quiet. Goodnight Technoblade,” Tubbo smiled softly, draping a blanket on his tall friend. “Night Wil!” He whispered to Wilbur who was dozing off. “Hmm, night” Wilbur slurred.

Tubbo wrapped all of his friends in blankets before turning off the lights and joining Tommy on the floor with a blanket of his own. He hugged Tommy goodnight and drifted off. 

_________

Extra: When Techno woke up, he found his hair perfectly braided into a comfortable style, he liked it.

_________

End.

_________

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I love getting comments! they make my day <333


End file.
